No te dejaré caer
by Rebeku95
Summary: Situado en "Damon, El Retorno" Después de que Damon salve a Bonnie y Stefan lo eche de la casa, Elena, en vez de quedarse en la habitación, sigue a Damon. Oneshot con posibilidad de más capítulos. Delena.


**Bueno, aquí está el pequeño fic basado en los libros (en "Damon: El Retorno" exactamente). De momento será un oneshot, aunque si consigo suficientes reviews, lo compaginaré con mi otra historia, "Un Héroe". La primera parte está literalmente copiada del libro. Contadme vuestra opinión. Muchas gracias por vuestro tiempo. Rebeku95.**

**No Te Dejaré Caer**

"Fuera."

Echado como un perro, Damon buscó a tientas la cazadora a su espalda, la encontró, y deseó que la búsqueda de su sentido del humor pudiera tener el mismo éxito. Los rostros que lo rodeaban eran idénticos. Podían haber estado esculpidos en piedra.

Pero no era una piedra tan dura como la que volvía a fusionarse alrededor de su alma. Su roca se soldó con una rapidez sorprendente; y se le añadió en una capa extra, como la capa que se le añade a una perla, aunque ésta no cubría nada hermoso-

Las caras permanecían impasibles mientras Damon intentaba salir del abarrotado baño. Algunos de ellos hablaban; Meredith a Bonnie, Memo –no, Matt- vertía un chorro de puro odio ácido… pero Damon en realidad no oía las palabras- Olía demasiada sangre allí. Todo el mundo tenía pequeñas heridas. Sus olores individuales –bestias distintas en el rebaño- se cernían sobre él. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Tenía que salir de allí o agarraría el recipiente de sangre caliente más próximo y lo vaciaría hasta la última gota. En aquellos momentos estaba más que mareado, estaba demasiado febril, demasiado... sediento.

Muy, muy sediento. Había trabajado durante mucho tiempo sin alimentarse y ahora estaba rodeado de presas que daban vueltas a su alrededor. ¿Cómo podía contener el impulso de agarrar simplemente a una de ellas? ¿Echarían realmente en falta a alguna de ellas?

Luego estaba aquella a la que todavía no había visto, y a la que no quería ver. Contemplar las deliciosas facciones de Elena crispadas en la misma máscara de repugnancia que veía en todas las demás caras que había allí sería… repulsivo, se dijo, de nuevo impasible.

Pero era inevitable. Al salir del cuarto de baño, Damon se encontró a Elena justo delante, levitando como una mariposa descomunal, y sus ojos se vieron atraídos justamente a lo que no quería ver: su expresión.

Las facciones de Elena no eran un reflejo de las de los demás. Se la veía preocupada, alterada. Pero no había ni rastro de la repugnancia o el odio que aparecía en los demás rostros.

Incluso habló, con aquel extraño lenguaje mental que no era, en cierto modo, telepatía, pero que le permitía usar dos niveles de comunicación a la vez.

"Da…mon."

'Háblales de los _malachs_. Por favor.'

Damon se limitó a enarcar una ceja hacia ella. ¿Hablarles a un puñado de humanos de sí mismo? ¿Pretendía ser deliberadamente ridícula?

Además, los _malachs_ no habían hecho nada en realidad. Le habían divertido durante unos pocos minutos, eso era todo. De nada servía culpar a los _malachs_ cuando todo lo que habían hecho había sido intensificar sus propios puntos de vista por un breve periodo de tiempo. Se preguntó si Elena tenía alguna idea del contenido de la pequeña fantasía que había tenido durante la noche.

"Da…mon."

'Puedo verlo. Todo. Pero, aun así, por favor…'

Vaya, bueno, quizá los espíritus estaban acostumbrados a ver los trapos sucios de todo el mundo. Elena no efectuó ninguna respuesta a aquel pensamiento, así que se quedó a oscuras al respecto.

Oscuridad. Que era a lo que estaba acostumbrado, de donde procedía. Todos se marcharían cada uno por su lado, los humanos a sus casas cálidas y secas y él a un árbol en el bosque. Y Elena se quedaría con Stefan, por supuesto.

Por supuesto.

"Bajo estas circunstancias, no diré _au revoir_." Dijo Damon dedicándole una deslumbrante sonrisa a Elena, que le devolvió una mirada seria. "Diremos 'adiós' y lo dejaremos así.

No hubo respuesta por parte de los humanos.

"Da… mon." Elena lloraba ahora.

'Por favor. Por favor.'

Damon inició la marcha para perderse en la oscuridad.

'Por favor…'

Pero Damon siguió andando mientras se frotaba el cuello.

Pero no estaba solo. Elena lo seguía muy de cerca. Cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, se dio la vuelta para encararla.

"¿Qué?" preguntó con impaciencia.

'¿Por qué no le cuentas lo de los _malachs_?' Preguntó Elena en su cabeza.

'¿Para qué? ¿Para admitir mi debilidad? ¿Para que no me crean y, si lo hicieran, que me dediquen miradas de pena y compasión, como en un patético grupo de adictos anónimos? No, gracias.' Contestó el a su vez mentalmente.

'Que los _malachs_ te distraigan no es un debilidad. Y si lo es, no es nada malo, al contrario. Además… a mí me creen.'

"¿Por qué te importa tanto, Elena?"

'Porque… sé que tras esa máscara de "me importa todo un comino", hay un hombre que es capaz de preocuparse por los demás. Por eso salvaste a Bonnie, porque te preocupas por ella; por eso fuiste tan amable conmigo cuando me transformé en vampiro y no te aprovechaste de mí, porque te importo.'

Damon se quedó pensativo por un momento. Ahí estaba ella, un ángel caído del cielo (literalmente) y que trataba de convencerlo de que se preocupaba. Y, aunque por un lado tenía razón, él no estaba dispuesto a dársela. El orgullo se lo impedía.

'Siempre su estúpido orgullo.' Oyó pensar a Elena. 'Bien, pues si se trata de orgullo, al menos hazlo para fastidiar a Stefan, para que él no sea siempre el héroe.'

Estaba desesperada, concluyó Damon. Hacerle ver que aquello podía ser la oportunidad para arrebatar a Stefan el puesto de héroe en aquel embrollo, pensando que a Stefan eso le fastidiaría era una medida desesperada.

'En eso te equivocas, ángel.' Repuso él. 'Mi hermanito pequeño estaría más que contento si viera que por algún casual empiezo a preocuparme por alguno de esos pequeños humanos.'

Elena comenzaba a sentirse frustrada. Él era demasiado testarudo como para admitir que había cometido un error que se preocupaba por alguien más que sí mismo. Debía de ver que el hecho de que los _malachs_ fueran lo suficientemente listos y poderosos como para distraerlo y hacerle imaginar rodas aquellas cosas horribles (aunque él las hubiera disfrutado) sin que él se diera cuenta era peligroso, muy peligroso.

'¿Es que no te das cuenta?' dijo desesperada. 'Esas cosas prácticamente te inutilizaron y tú no te diste cuenta. Eran poderosos. Se colaron en tu mente para que no atendieras las llamadas de Bonnie y sólo pudiste hacer algo cuando ellas te liberaron. ¿No lo ves? Puede que algo o alguien esté intentando controlarte o poseerte. A ti, a Damon Salvatore.'

Al ver la cara que tenía Damon, Elena supo que lo había conseguido. Damon lo había comprendido al fin. Esas presencias de Poder que había sentido en el bosque y que persistían por muchas oleadas de Poder que lanzara. Estaba dentro de él, por eso no desaparecían. No podía destruir algo que estaba en su cabeza con Poder porque se destruiría a sí mismo. Pero Damon no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente.

'¿Y qué quieres que haga, querida?' pensó amargamente. '¿Qué me presente en la habitación de ahí arriba con cara de perrito abandonado diciendo que lo siento y arrastrándome para que me ayuden? Lo siento, cariño, pero eso no va a pasar ni aunque el Infierno se congelara.'

'Yo puedo ayudarte.' Pensó Elena. 'Tengo el suficiente Poder para hacerlo.'

'¿Y por qué ibas a hacer eso sin la ayuda de San Stefan?' El resentimiento que había en sus palabras hizo que las lágrimas regresaran a los ojos de Elena. La visión era devastadora, como ver a un ángel llorar. Ver el rostro de la inocencia surcado por las lágrimas podía conmover incluso a la persona más cruel del planeta. Al instante, los rasgos de Damon se suavizaron. Se aproximó a la chica que seguía mirándolo con los ojos apenados y heridos. No había contado con que, de momento, Elena era como un niño pequeño: inocente, confiada e incapaz de odiar. 'No debí haber dicho eso.' Pensó. 'Es sólo que puedo arreglármelas por mí mismo. No necesito tu ayuda, Elena. En aquel momento él alzó la mano para tocar con la punta de los dedos sus labios perfectos para deshacer el mohín que formaban. 'Llevo cuidando de mí mismo más de quinientos años, princesa.' Añadió con suavidad. 'Sabré manejar esto.'

Pero ella, como él, era muy obstinada y no aceptaría un 'no' por respuesta sin importar las razones que Damon le diera. 'La última vez no supiste manejarlo. Deja que te ayude. ¿Por qué es tan difícil dejar que te ayude?' Preguntó con la mirada fija en sus profundos ojos negros.

Él suspiró. 'Infierno, sólo por evitar esta conversación voy a dejar que lo hagas. ¿Qué necesitas que…?'

Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando notó los labios de Elena sobre los suyos. Lo estaba besando. Damon se quedó helado por la impresión por un momento, pero al instante reaccionó rodeándola con sus brazos y devolviéndole el beso.

Ninguno de los dos era ya consciente de lo que hacía el otro. Ya no estaban allí. Ahora Elena estaba inspeccionando el alma de Damon y su aura. Allí se topó con un muro infranqueable, por una roca negra y densa tras la que estaba segura que estaban todas aquellas ocasiones en las que lo habrían herido. Allí estaba el auténtico Damon y Elena sintió de repente una curiosidad devastadora por saber qué se escondía dentro de aquella roca enorme. Pero ahora aquello no era lo importante, sino la presencia que notaba dentro de él. Un _malach_. Un _malach_ colocado ahí para controlarlo. Por su tamaño, no debía llevar mucho tiempo en su cuerpo, pero lo suficiente para distraerlo mientras los _malachs_ del bosque atacaban a Bonnie, Matt y Meredith.

Finalmente, Elena lo liberó. Se quedaron así durante unos minutos, pero a Damon le parecieron segundos, hasta que tuvo que preguntar:

"No es que me queje, pero ¿a qué venía eso?"

"Estaba inspeccionando tu alma y tu aura." Dijo Elena en voz alta. De repente, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se llevó la mano a la boca. "Estoy hablando." Dijo sorprendida y vagamente consciente de que Damon había dicho "Estás hablando." a coro con ella. Elena bajó la cabeza y comprobó que sus pies estaban en el suelo. La gravedad le afectaba. "¡Vuelvo a ser yo!" Exclamó mientras rodeaba el cuello de Damon con los brazos y lo abrazaba fuertemente.

"Vaya," oyó la voz amortiguada de Damon, "no sé si esto me alegra o no."

Elena se retiró y lo miró con falsa desaprobación.

"No seas tonto. Debes alegrarte de que sea humana otra vez. Lo último que querría sería quedarme flotando como un globo para el resto de la eternidad."

"Hubiera sido una eternidad interesante." Repuso él, dedicándole una sonrisa deslumbrante, ésa que sólo ella conseguía ver.

"No eres gracioso." Dijo ella, empujándolo levemente con una sonrisa. Pero al instante se puso seria. "Damon, tienes un _malach_ dentro de ti."

"¿Qué? Lo siento, princesa, pero creo que todavía sigo algo impresionado con eso de que vuelves a ser tú y…"

Elena lo cortó:

"Damon, esto es serio. No has malinterpretado nada. Hay un _malach_ dentro de ti ahora mismo. Ese _malach_ está esperando a que le digan qué tiene que hacer. Alguien quiere poseerte, Damon."

El rostro de Damon parecía más pálido (si es que eso era posible) que de costumbre.

"¿Qué?" Susurró.

"Pero no te preocupes. Yo puedo ayudarte. Sólo necesito mis…" La voz de Elena desapareció cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía lo que necesitaba. "… mis alas."

"Sí, bueno, si no te habías dado cuenta, ésas desaparecieron junto con la ingravidez. Gracias, Elena." Dijo Damon secamente.

"No, hay otro modo. Tiene que haberlo, pero no me acuerdo de él."

"Oh, eso es muy útil."

"Cállate. Intento pensar." Ahí estaba la antigua Elena, sin duda. "Esto… sé que te parecerá estúpido, pero… ¿te ha picado un mosquito o una abeja?"

En aquel momento en los ojos de Damon brilló una chispa de comprensión. La abeja suicida. Cuando estaba observando a Caroline hacer su extraño ritual. "¿Así es como se metió dentro de mí?" Preguntó sorprendido.

"Emmm… sí, y…"

"¡Elena!" La voz de Stefan interrumpió´a Elena a mitad de frase. Al instante, Stefan estaba al pie de la escalera. En cuando vio a su hermano y a Elena tan cerca, susurró amenazadoramente: "Suéltala."

"Como quieras, hermanito." Dijo Damon con una sonrisilla. No le convenía enfrentarse a San Stefan, no cuando él era más fuerte debido a la sangre de Elena. Con cuidado soltó a Elena. Pero ella llevaba muy poco tiempo afectada por la gravedad, por lo que perdió el equilibrio y se hubiera caído de no ser porque Damon la atrapó justo a tiempo.

"Gracias." Dijo Elena sin aliento.

"Ha sido un placer."

"Damon."

"Dime, princesa."

Ella puso los ojos en banco y dijo: "Ya puedes bajarme."

"Te caerás."

"Me apoyaré en algo."

"Lo que tú digas." Repuso él y en vez de depositarla en en suelo otra vez, la llevó en brazos hasta el sofá y la dejó allí.

Durante todo aquel cambio de palabras y coqueteo, Stefan estaba plantado de pie, demasiado sorprendido para hacer algo. Cuando por fin recuperó la voz, fue para reprochar a Damon: "¿Qué haces todavía aquí, Damon?"

"Oh, resulta que la hermosa Elena, aquí presente, disfruta mucho más de mi compañía que vosotros, por lo que me pidió que me quedara." Dijo dirigiendo a Stefan una sonrisa de diez mil kilowatios.

"¡No te atrevas a decir eso! ¡No después de lo que has hecho! ¿Por qué iba Elena querer que te quedases? No consentiré que te aproveches de ella ahora que no sabe lo que hace."

Damon dirigió a Elena una mirada diciendo '¿Habla en serio?' En voz alta, le dijo a Stefan: "Bueno, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas tú mismo? Parece que te olvidas de que tu amada está en esta sala."

Stefan miró a Elena, dándose cuenta por primera vez desde que había hecho aparición de que las alas de Elena habían desaparecido y que no estaba flotando en el aire sin control.

'Elena, mi amor,' proyectó Stefan en sus pensamientos, '¿qué te ha hecho él?'

"¿Qué?" Dijo Elena en voz alta. "¡Él no me ha hecho nada! Damon no ha hecho nada. Él sólo…" se paró para mirar a Damon, como pidiéndole permiso para contar lo que había descubierto. Y aunque la mirada de Damon decía que no dijera nada, ella decidió contárselo a Stefan, intentando que no pareciera que era débil. "Intentan controlarlo, Stefan."

"¿Qué?" dijo Stefan, también en voz alta. "¿Eso es lo que te ha dicho? ¿Esa es la excusa que puso para no haber escuchado a Bonnie? Y no me digas, ¿a que el remedio para ese 'control' es tu sangre?"

A Elena le hervía la sangre. ¿Cómo podía Stefan pensar eso, después de todo lo que habían pasado?

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Stefan? Él no me ha dicho nada, porque él no lo sabía. Lo he visto. Está dentro de él, esperando a que alguien tire de los hilos y utilizarlo como una marioneta."

"Y todo esto, ¿cuándo lo has visto?"

"Ahora, cuando examiné su alma para ver qué había pasado en el Bosque Viejo."

"Eso quiere decir…" dijo Stefan despacio, "que lo besaste."

"Sí." Dijo Elena igual de despacio, como si él fuera un niño pequeño. "Porque esa es la única forma que conozco para hacerlo. ¿A qué viene esa estupidez? No te importó cuando lo hice con Bonnie, Meredith, Caroline e incluso Matt. ¿Por qué iba a importar ahora? Es sólo un beso."

Stefan desvió la mirada de Elena a Damon.

"Tú." Dijo mientras avanzaba hacia él. "Todo esto es culpa tuya."

En aquel momento, Elena intentó levantarse para interponerse entre Stefan y Damon, pero nuevamente perdió el equilibrio y, por supuesto, Damon la cogió justo a tiempo. "Estúpida gravedad." Dijo Elena en un susurro.

"La próxima vez, te dejaré caer." Murmuró Damon en su oído.

"No, no lo harás." Murmuró ella a su vez.

"Yo no tentaría a la suerte."

Con eso, depositó a Elena en el suelo, aunque continuó sujetándola por el codo para que no cayera, otra vez.

"¿Qué le has hecho, Damon?" Dijo Stefan con un hilo de voz.

"¿Ya estamos otra vez?" Cuando Elena se transformó, no parabas de repetir que yo la había matado. Y ahora que ha perdido las alas, vuelves a echarme la culpa y me estoy cansando."

"Stefan," Intervino Elena. "Esto es serio. Imagina alguien que sea capaz de acceder a todo el Poder de Damon. Sería desastroso." Intentó razonar Elena.

"Vaya, veo que tienes mi Poder en gran estima." Dijo Damon por detrás. Elena puso los ojos en blanco.

"Oh, cállate." Contestó ella. "Por favor Stefan."

Pero Stefan ya no escuchaba, sólo veía la complicidad que había entre Elena y su hermano mayor. Damon había jugado con la mente de Elena, al fin y al cabo, ella no tenía verbena en su sistema. El beso, lo del _malach_, la repentina defensa que hacía Elena de él… todo era obra de Damon, se dijo. Si Damon permanecía alejado de ella y él arreglaba la mente de Elena y volvía a darle verbena, todo volvería a la normalidad. Mientras tanto, Elena seguía hablando: "…¿entiendes lo que quiero decir? ¿Stefan?"

"Aléjate de ella." Dijo Stefan al fin con los dientes apretados.

"Se va a caer." Advirtió Damon.

"¡No me voy a caer!" Gritó Elena. "Puedo mantenerme en pie por mí misma."

"¿Ah, sí? Inténtalo. Pero recuerda…"

Ya estaban discutiendo de esa manera que sólo ellos dos hacían, siempre flirteando, como niños de doce años. Él no aguantaba más su recién adquirida complicidad. "¡Basta!" Damon y Elena dejaron de discutir al momento. "Elena, ven aquí. Y tú," dijo, señalando a Damon, "no quiero volver a verte en un radio de cincuenta kilómetros de Elena."

"Stefan…" comenzó Elena, otra vez. Tenía la sensación de que vivía en un bucle, explicando siempre una y otra vez la situación. "Tienes que entender que…"

En un instante, todo cambió. Elena ya no estaba delante de Damon, sino detrás; y Stefan estaba a unos centímetros de él. Elena tuvo que agarrarse a la cazadora de cuero para no caerse. Con cuidado, Elena asomó la cabeza para ver a Stefan y al momento se arrepintió de ello. Aquél no era Stefan. Al menos, no lo parecía. Todo rastro de humanidad había desaparecido de su rostro. Pero lo que más le preocupaba a Elena eran sus ojos. Aquellos ojos verdes como las hojas de los árboles en lo que siempre había un brillo de tristeza, ahora estaban llenos de rabia y se asemejaban más a esmeraldas gélidas que al cálido bosque que Elena siempre veía en ellos.

"Ahora soy más fuerte que tú, hermano." Dijo Stefan amenazadoramente. "No te conviene ni siquiera intentarlo."

"Stefan," volvió a empezar Elena. "No hagas esto, por favor. Damon necesita realmente ayuda. Él no ha hecho nada malo."

"No," respondió Stefan. "Siempre es él. Esto es sólo otra de sus artimañas."

Elena se dio pequeños cabezazos contra la espalda de Damon. Era como hablar a una pared. A veces olvidaba lo parecidos que podían llegar a ser los Salvatore.

"Hermanito," comenzó Damon, "¿por qué no te relajas un poquito, eh? No sé cuántas veces he de decir que la cabeza de Elena está perfectamente y que yo no le he hecho nada. Esto empieza a cansarme. Tengo la sensación de estar repitiéndome muchísimo y no me gusta. Así que, Elena, ahora vas a subir a tu habitación con cuidado de no caerte y yo me marcharé…"

"¿Qué? No, no te puedes marchar. Tú te quedas aquí, pides una habitación a la señora Flowers hasta que me acuerde de cómo arreglar esto."

"¿Qué?" Intervino Stefan, posando su gélida mirada sobre Elena, "No puede quedarse."

"La casa no es tuya, Stefan." Dijo Elena con voz decidida saliendo de detrás de Damon. "Es la señora Flowers quien decide. Que, por cierto, debe andar por aquí." Con eso, Elena se puso a llamarla: "Señora Floweeeeers"

A los pocos minutos apareció la menuda señora Flowers desde la cocina:

"Querida, me alegra que vuelves a hablar con normalidad."

"Gracias." Dijo Elena, dedicándole una sonrisa. "¿Se acuerda de Damon?"

"Por supuesto." Repuso la señora Flowers sonriendo cálidamente. "¿Necesita que le traiga vino de moras?"

"Pues ahora que lo dice…" Comenzó Damon, pero Elena lo cortó:

"Luego. Quería saber si le podría dar una habitación, es que le gustaría quedarse unos días."

"Por supuesto. Además tengo la habitación perfecta para él. Está en el edificio anexo, tiene mucha intimidad."

Por un momento, Damon estuvo replanteándose seriamente lo de hacer caso a Elena. Sinceramente, no tenía ni idea de cómo deshacerse de la cosa esa y, además era una forma perfecta de estar cerca de Elena y cabrear de verdad a Stefan. Luego estaba lo de ese sótano lleno de 'vino de moras' que ahora mismo le apetecía un montón.

"Perfecto." Estaba diciendo Elena a la señora Flowers. "Se la queda. Muchísimas gracias. Ahora podemos hablar del vino de moras."

"Muy bien, querida. Voy a bajar al sótano para buscar un poco y calentarlo." La señora Flowers se dio la vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la cocina para ir al sótano.

"Bueno, pues ya está arreglado." Dijo Elena. "Ahora tengo que tratar de recordar…"

"No, no, no… Elena, no tienes ni idea de lo que estás haciendo." Dijo Stefan. Cuando Elena se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, se quedó pálida.

Stefan estaba temblando de rabia. Su rostro estaba crispado en una mueca de pura ira y a Elena le pareció ver en los ojos de Stefan un destello rojo.

"Stefan," comenzó Elena. "Dios mío, tus ojos. ¿Qué te pasa?" Elena se adelantó para acariciarle el rostro, pero él se apartó bruscamente murmurando incoherencias:

"No aguanto ni un minuto más… Esto tiene que parar… Tengo que pararlo…" De repente, levantó la vista como si hubiera oído algo sorprendente y, sin más, desapareció, dejando la puerta principal de la casa de huéspedes de la señora Flowers abierta de par en par.

"¡Stefan!" Gritó Elena dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Cuando ella estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta para salir, Damon la agarró del brazo.

"¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?" Dijo en tono enfadado.

"Voy a buscarlo." Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"Ahora no." Dijo Damon. "El bosque está atestado de _malachs_ y lo último que quiero es que vayas directa a ellos. Stefan es mayorcito y tu sangre le ha dado un montón de Poder. Sabrá arreglárselas esta noche." Cuando vio la mirada de cachorrito abandonado en los ojos de Elena, la atrajo hacia él y la rodeó con los brazos. "Te doy mi palabra de que mañana por la mañana iremos a buscarlo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Elena asintió contra su pecho. Sabía que Damon nunca, jamás faltaba a su palabra. Se echó ligeramente hacia atrás para mirarlo.

'Gracias.' Proyectó en su mente con una sonrisa.

'Cuando quieras, ángel.' Dijo él besándola la frente. 'Ahora, vamos a por un poco de ese delicioso vino de moras de la señora Flowers.' Terminó con esa sonrisa que sólo le dedicaba a ella.


End file.
